


Live for the Night

by TheMaskedViola



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, DJs at a club, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Slow Burn, bad at writing, i don't know what else to tell u, idk man they fuck, just stay with me for a while, modern!AU, worse at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedViola/pseuds/TheMaskedViola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett and Marian move to Kirkwall for a change of scenery and to turn over a new page in the Hawke book. But they'll find themselves caught in the underground club scene soon enough when they discover home is a city-never-sleeps club called the Hanged Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enjoy the Ride

**Author's Note:**

> so this is largely unedited and may be abandoned but hey if you wanna read it, proceed at your own risk.  
> also thanks!

The first thing the Hawke twins noticed about Kirkwall was the immediate unease they both felt, silently letting it settle between them.

Garrett was the first to speak up, "Well, at least it's not Orlais." He glanced over at his sister from the driver's seat of their old car, pleased at least to see she chuckled at the revelation.

"No. That's quite evident from the lack of masks, I suppose." Marian mused as she scanned the city they were passing. This was the suburb they called Hightown right? It looked nice, houses you'd see in a gated community back in Fereldan. Garrett snorted, taking a left turn and immediately noticing a different Kirkwall. Instead of decorated houses these were like shacks. Small, broken houses set into the city grounds, no yards between them. Certainly no grass. It seemed almost dystopian to Marian who immediately regretted their mother suggesting Kirkwall as a permanent home. She flinched from the mention of her mother, the pain still fresh in her mind.

Garrett noticed immediately and reached out a hand to her, "Hey, it'll be alright. It doesn't matter where we are, we'll still be a family."

Marian nodded, taking a calculated breath.

"This seems to be it." Garrett spoke, stare landing on a small, dilapidated house in the corner of a street. They parked the car, getting out to inspect clearly. It was not the worst looking house on the block, though Marian was skeptical on what exactly qualified it as a house. Garrett rapped on the door, arms crossing in wait over his red shirt and black leather jacket. He stood tall and giant like a hipster lumberjack, the image causing a bubble of laughter in Marian's head. Finally the door opened, revealing a grey-haired, stern man who was definitely hungover.

"Uncle Gamlen!" Garrett praised, though Marian could almost taste the patronization in his voice. It caused her lip to twitch into a smirk.

"Oh. It's you two. I didn't expect you to get in so early." He moved unceremoniously from the doorway, allowing the two to enter the shack. The twins shared a look, before following Gamlen to the cramped living space and then to their room; a closet with a set of outdated bunk beds.

"This is your room. Your rent is $500 a month. Leave your lights off in the day and don't even think about taking more than three showers a week."

Garrett stared at him incredulously, "We don't even have jobs yet and you're expecting $250 from each of us?"

Gamlen scowled, "No, I'm expecting $500 from each of you, maybe you should listen better." He grumbled before turning away to his own room.

Garrett stared at Marian who had the same disbelieving expression on her face. They had knew he was a right old bastard but charging his own family a thousand dollars a month for rent in a closet? That was a bit overboard, wasn't it? They pushed it to the back of their minds as they walked out to their car to grab their bags and move them in, cementing the fact this was their home for the time being.

"So, should we go get food or... ?" Garrett scratched at his beard, not sure what to do now that they were settled in.

"I could really stand a drink right now, yeah." Marian gathered her bag to leave.

"Maker, I don't know how. This whole house smells like stale alcohol." Hawke sighed, wrinkling his nose.

They made their way out of the house and down the street while their faces were shoved in the screens of their phones; desperately trying to find a good place to eat. Though the only place was a small coffee shop close to them called the Hanged Man. Guess that would have to do. The building was a bit larger than should be for a coffee shop, but it was still slightly charming. The twins sat down at a table before deciding what they wanted to eat. So far their whole time they were greeted with the sounds of some house music playing. Odd for a coffee shop, they both thought absentmindedly. A waitress came over shortly after they sat down with food and a devilish smirk. Marian noticed her first and immediately blushed with the look she was getting. She was tall and dark with beautiful hair that fell around her shoulders and down her back. She had curves for days and an accentuated bust that made Marian's heart flutter a little. She placed the food and drinks down before them with a charming smile much to their confusion.

"Oh, we didn't order anything," Garrett gave her a puzzled look.

A little laugh fell from her lovely lips as she waved off the statement. "No need. Enjoy, and if you need anything, you be sure to let me know." She winked before walking away again, hips swaying as she left and Marian tried to pretend she couldn't hear the way she stressed 'anything'. But her mind was brought back to reality as a short man with a red and gold shirt and brown leather jacket sauntered up, smirk on his face.

"Don't believe I've seen you two around before. New in town?"

Garrett nodded slowly, "Yeah. Just got here. Who are you?"

"Oh, where are my manners? Varric Tethras, pleased to meet your acquaintance." He shook their hands kindly.

"I'm Garrett, this is Marian." She nodded a hello at the man which he smiled at.

"Well, now that we're no longer strangers, I should say welcome to Kirkwall, and namely, welcome to the Hanged Man. I hope you're enjoying our hospitality."

"So this is your coffee shop then?" Marian paused before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Of course, what other roguishly good looking man was going to own it?" He flashed a charming smile.

"It just doesn't seem like you'd be the type to own a coffee shop, is all."

Garrett's eyes widened, "What my sister here means to say is thank you for the meal. It's been a long day."

Varric barked a deep laugh, scanning them over, "Very perceptive, I'll give you that." He glanced around. "But she is right. The Hanged Man may be a charming little coffeehouse in the day," His voice went low, "It's what's at night that's the most exciting."

Marian raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be? a brothel?"

He barked yet another laugh, "Nothing quite so fanciful. Or legal. No, this entire place turns into an underground rave club. Live djs of course. Only the best talents."

The twins both stared at him, eyes slightly widened.

"You both should swing by tonight. Don't tell anyone else, of course. The password is Bianca." He gave another smug grin and glided away.

"Well, that was strange." Garrett looked at his sister.

"Do you think we should come back tonight?" She turned her attention back to the food.

"What else were we going to do? Play some cards with Gamlen?" They both giggled like children, imagining the sight.

Lowtown seemed even more ominous after dark, streets almost completely cleared out from earlier. As they both walked up, they noticed the Hanged Man was completely silent, dead air hanging in the night.

"Think he was actually lying?" Marian muttered, fidgeting with the hem of her white tank.

"What would be the purpose?" He quizzically looked at the door, knocking gently.

"Haze the newcomers?" She shrugged, looking around annoyed.

But they were both surprised to hear a voice from behind the door, "We're closed. What do you want?"

Marian opened her mouth to apologize and leave before stopping. "Bianca," She choked out. 

The door swung open, letting them into the dark room. "Through here." He motioned to the other door. Full of surprises, she thought. Immediately when they entered they felt the bass pumping in their blood. There were people in every inch of the club, cluttered together under the black lights in neon clothes that barely covered many. The woman from earlier moved up to them, bright lipstick glowing in the blacklight along with her whole outfit.

"I was hoping you both would show up," She yelled over the music, "My name's Isabela by the way, Varric's already told me yours." She winked again, leading them through the crowd to the bar that used to be a coffee bar just 5 hours earlier. There they saw the man in question, wearing an all black suit with his hair pulled back.

"Garrett, Marian!" He yelled at them cheerfully. "Nice of you to join us!" They instantly realized the short man was talking to another person at the bar, a very lanky and tall man with dark skin where it wasn't covered by a black turtleneck and beanie that covered the top of his head completely but showcased pointed ears.

"Meet Broody!" He smiled before waving his hand to the young gentleman.

Garrett nodded, looking at the disinterested man with the dazzling green eyes and smiled.

"My name is Fenris." He grumbled curtly, before getting up. "Anyways, I have to go up next, so if you'll excuse me." He pushed away from the bar and disappeared into a back room.

"He's a bit prickly, but a damn good dj." He nudged his chin up. "Kind of like Blondie up there."

Both twins turned to look at the performing dj but Garrett was the one to take in his features. He was tall and muscular, wearing only a baggy blue shirt and skin tight pants. He couldn't see his face properly from the distance or lighting but he could already tell he was handsome.

"Blondie?" Marian interrupted his internal thoughts.

"His name is Anders. New dj to the scene, but he's pretty popular with the crowds. Heard he's also a doctor or something in Darktown. Not sure." He rolled his shoulders in a shrug, but Garrett barely heard anything past Anders. He needed to meet him.

"How do you find your dj's?" Marian asked.

"Well some I scout for, like Broody. Anders came to me. Isabela's been here a while now." The charming woman gave a cute little wave to them from where she stood behind the bar.

"So if you were to, say, look for new talent...?" Marian began, stirring the drink in front of her.

"Oh? do you know someone?" He smirked.

"I am someone." She returned the look.

"How about you audition for me Saturday. Then we'll talk payment and all that good shit."

"That sounds good." She clinked glasses with him before drinking.

Both were vaguely aware of another person coming up to the bar. "Blondie! great set, as usual." Varric smiled at the new face.

Garrett immediately froze, looking up at the handsome man, who did in fact look incredible up close.

"Thanks Varric."

Oh and he had a beautiful accent too. Let the skies part and take Garrett Hawke now.

"Meet our new patrons!" He swept a wide arc to the twins.

For the first time Garrett was grateful as hell for the blacklight so he couldn't rightfully see the deer in the headlights look painted on his face.  
As if sensing his pause, Marian spoke up, "I'm Marian, my brother forgot how to talk but his name is Garrett." He nudged his sister, embarrassed.

"Nice to meet you both," He flashed a smile.

"Seems like you may have more company here soon, Marian has been asking about djing here."

"It'll be nice to have someone else than Grumpy around here." He rolled his eyes chuckling, "Anyways, I'm gonna head home. Big shift tomorrow." He nodded to both of them and walked away again.

"Grumpy?" Marian mentioned, noticing astutely that her brother seemed preoccupied by the leaving man.

"Broody may have a good following, he and Anders don't get along very well," He shrugged, "Speaking of which.." He trailed off as a new man walked up on stage, completely different from the man they had been introduced to before.

He wore a black fishnet shirt and black leggings with nothing else. However, what really shocked them about his appearance was the glowing tattoos that lined every part of his body and white luminescent hair. He looked stern as he began his set and it left the Hawke twins shocked.

Isabela sighed, "Look at my hot little elf up there," She smiled up at Fenris.

"Come again?" Marian nearly choked on her beer.

"Rivaini and Broody are a cute little package," Varric began to clean a glass from another patron casually.

The Hawke twins felt a half second heartbreak at the news, resigning to enjoy themselves anyways.The night went on with great music and great drinks before the club dwindled down and everyone slowly trickled out.

Garrett and Marian made their way home in the early morning hours, with a little bit of optimism in their steps after seeing the extent of the club. Maybe, just maybe, this could be their meal ticket.


	2. Riptide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you add alcohol to the mix, or alternatively, why the Hawke twins should stay away from cute people and vodka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been naming these chapters after songs that I listened to a lot while writing. This chapter is Riptide by Vance Joy

Ah, my favorite pair of twins!" Varric welcomed the both of them that Saturday in the upstairs of the coffee shop.

"So, come to show me some new talent?" He drank from a glass filled with, most likely, cognac.

"Of course," Garrett smiled, setting up the equipment.

"I'm guessing this is a package deal, is it?" His eyes sparkled with the idea, knowing the money they could pull in from their act.

"Naturally," Marian smiled.

They had picked up djing back in Lothering, not really doing anything with it until now, but even Varric was surprised by their performance, jumping into a heavy beat with vocals from Marian laced into it as they both worked at their computers, sometimes beat splitting away to have rivaling melodies, like some sort of orchestral symphony made electronic. Though when they came back together it created a deep bass drop that beat on the back of the mind. Immediately Varric had ideas for these two. Obviously they were going to be signed to his club, but their stage names, images, he was going to have a large part of.

"Well," He spoke up as they finished their private session, "How soon can you start?"

They both exchanged knowing smiles. Turns out their luck was coming back.

* * *

 

Garrett took his time in the back room, dressing for their set. He decided he would wear a white mesh shirt over a black top, and black pants. Neurotically, his eyes kept scanning himself over in the mirror before being cut off by the door opening behind him. There he was. Anders. With his messy strawberry blond hair and baggy tank top. Those tightly fitting pants he wore so well.

"Oh, hey," He smiled, "Garrett, right? Or do you prefer Hawke?" A corner of his mouth turned up into a smile while Garrett went reeling.

He wanted to tell Anders he could call him anything he wanted, as long as he called him his, but for some reason his mind and mouth miscommunicated so all that was said was, "Yeah," Before realizing and adding a hasty, "Uhh just Garret, I mean. And you're Anders? or uh.... Healer?" He awkwardly tried to play off the blush in his cheeks by scratching the back of his neck. What an idiot, he berated himself.

Though Anders only chuckled, "Alright, 'just Garrett', and I prefer Anders. I heard this was your first night. But I bet you'll knock them dead." He smiled before grabbing his jacket and exiting again.

"Thanks," He said a little too late as the door shut, leaving Hawke with only his awkward self and the image of the blond's ass in those pants as he left the room.

"Not what I need to think about right now." He shook his head, focusing again.

"You're like a helpless puppy," His sister's voice came from the far side of the room as she walked up, wearing a pink tank top and white shorts designed to glow as soon as they went out.

"Shut up, I am not." He grumbled, fixing his hair.

"Oh, please Mr. Angel of my dreams, let me faint in your arms while you take me away to your place." She put on a high falsetto and batted her lashes, ducking when Garrett swiped at her.

"We're up, let's go." He stomped out the door with Marian hot on his trail, taking only the slightest moment to register that Anders was still in the club, watching expectantly from the bar. Great, he thought, no pressure or anything.

Their set started without a problem and soon the crowd loved them, the dance floor turning into a frenzy as they realized the songs and performers were brand new. By the time they were done, there was a tumultuous cheer for them as the loud speaker announced The Magekiller up next. Varric smiled broadly as they approached the bar, Garrett becoming too aware of Anders still there, praising them as soon as they got close.

"That was amazing, you guys did awesome. Shots on me!" He hit Garrett on the shoulder victoriously as they sat down, his heart fluttering.

"Damn right, you deserve it." Varric passed around the shots, letting everyone down theirs before pouring more.

"I liked the third song the best. Really heavy and dirty." Anders grimaced after taking the shot.

"I'll uh... send it to you," Garrett smiled, hiding behind the glass.

"Really? Thanks." He flashed his bright white teeth at them.

"Alright now let's get really really drunk to celebrate!" Marian yelled, downing another shot. "Get out the tequila!"

Varric laughed, eyes crinkling as he brought out some of the better liquor. "She really means business huh?" He poured her some more, getting everyone drinks. "You're my new favorite twin!"

Garrett shook his head at his sister and Varric after they clinked glasses, turning to find Anders looking at him with some kind of look on that handsome face. The blond turned away quickly, drinking some water but Garrett's heart pounded for a moment. Was Anders looking at him? He looked almost adoring. Was it just a trick of the light? Or lack thereof, he wondered. But as the night went on, he felt the flutter fade into a complacent warmth of alcohol rushing in his system.

* * *

 

Anders was becoming vaguely aware of the new twins becoming shitfaced along with Isabela. Well, this was going to be interesting. He had tried to keep his eyes to himself after Garrett caught him staring. It was stupid, Anders conceded. Obviously he had been imagining the fond look the brother had given him. Maybe he made the man nervous? Was he intimidating? All of the questions ran in Anders mind, trailing off once he saw Garrett sway dangerously. It registered he was too late to right him when the giant man went falling out of his chair and onto the floor in a crash. Well, shit. Quickly he bent down, helping Garrett up before dusting him off and realizing his head was bleeding with a shallow gash near his hairline.

"Shit, you're bleeding," Anders grabbed a napkin, shoving it to the wound. Garrett winced under his hand.

"I hurt my head." Garrett slurred.

"That you did, maybe we should get you home." He started walking him slowly towards the entrance to the club.

"Mm, you gotta buy me dinner first," Garrett giggled at his own joke, slinging a large arm over the shorter man.

Anders scoffed, denying to himself that there was a blush reaching up to his cheeks. "You're drunk." They left the confines of the club to the fresh brisk air of Lowtown.

"And you have the prettiest eyes in Kirkwall." Garrett gave a loopy smile.

Anders' mind went blank, "What?"

"Oh sorry, I thought we were just naming facts."

"Oh, uh.." Anders fidgeted, trying to prop Garrett up as they kept walking, realizing he had no idea where his house was. "You wanna help lead?"

Garrett nodded, head lolling. "Yeah. It's there, down the road." He pointed at the small home at the corner of the road.

They got there with little bit trouble, heading into the room Garrett told him was his. Though room was a generous statement. Broom closet was more like it. He laid Garrett down, getting some bandages and peroxide from the bathroom.

"Just lay still now, I'm going to help you." He gently patted the wound with a soaked paper towel before putting a bandage over it. He inspected the drunk man again, making sure he was alright before starting to get up.

"Wait. You have to kiss it and make it better." Garrett was smiling at him drunkenly.

"You're funny," Anders chuckled, shaking his head.

That only made Garrett frown. "If you don't kiss it it won't get better. First rule of Doctor school."

Anders laughed before kneeling down again. "I didn't realize you went to Doctor school. It's an honor to be in the presence of a real medical professional."

Garrett groaned and rolled his eyes with a playful smile, still apparently waiting for the kiss. Anders thought about it, knowing Garrett would feel embarrassed about the situation when he sobered up.

"If I kiss it better, will you go to bed?" He was making a mistake. Don't kiss the hot, probably very straight and uninterested drunk man.

Garrett's mind seemed to be turning gears before he frowned and said yes.

"You don't sound too sure." Anders chided.

"I am!" He nodded furiously, definitely becoming dizzy before settling again.

Anders sighed before reaching down and kissing the man next to the bandage. As he pulled back he realized Garrett was already half asleep.

"Thank you, Doctor." He mumbled tiredly as Anders took his leave back to his house in Darktown. He hated himself for thinking Garrett would ever think of him the way he wanted. He hated himself for kissing the man's forehead, be it as innocent as it was. Most of all he hated himself for the buzzing he felt on his lips of the others skin on them.

* * *

 

Marian noticed barely that her brother left with the blond dj that he had a huge crush on. She did notice getting hammered with Isabela and dancing on the bar. But of course, the last thing she noticed was passing out with her head on the counter.

"Hello? Oh, dear, please don't be dead." She woke up with an awful migraine, the lights in the coffeehouse too bright for her hungover mind.

"Shit... Guess I passed out." Marian finally turned to look at the woman waking her up. And if she wasn't absolutely sick and feeling like death she would probably have thought the sight before her was an angel.

"Couldn't have been comfortable. Here, I'll get you some water." The lithe woman moved behind the bar before returning with a glass of cold water for Marian. "I'm Merrill, by the way."

"Marian. Thank you." She sipped the water, groaning. "It's too bright in here. What time is it?"

"Well, it's a little bit after 5 am. Do you need someone to walk you home?" Merrill bit her lip softly, deciding the sound check could wait.

"No use now, I'm gonna crash in the back room. Think my laptop is still back there anyways." She mumbled, shakily getting up.

"Oh, are you one of the new performers? I heard about you. Though I don't really get to attend many of the nights here. My sets are early in the morning, of course." The elf woman was rambling but Marian didn't mind, or she wouldn't have if she wasn't severely sensitive to any sound right now. She plopped onto the couch in the back room, feeling every bit more comfortable than she had on the stool outside.

"I'll be back in a little bit, just to check on you after my set."

Marian nodded her thanks before nodding off, angry at herself that she wasn't clear minded enough to talk to Merrill more, and making a note to get her number before she went home.

* * *

 

Garrett woke up with a pounding headache and a heavy feeling in his stomach. God what happened last night? He remembered getting wasted and hitting his head... and then getting walked home by Anders and practically begging him to kiss his forehead. He groaned, shoving his face into the pillow. God damn it Hawke, he yelled at himself. He pulled himself up again and sat on the bed. Had Anders kissed him? He couldn't remember. He sort of wished he didn't, just to save himself some embarrassment. Finally he found his phone only to open it to a few new messages, one from Varric giving him a smiley face, and two from a number he didn't have saved.

  **Hope you don't mind, got your number from varric. wanted to make sure you were okay. -Anders**

**though if you had a concussion during the night and cannot respond, my condolences? -Anders**

Hawke smiled to himself before saving his number and texted back

**I am still alive, have no fear.**

 

He checked the message three times before sending. Of course, he shouldn't get excited. Anders was just worried about his health. Doctors, right? Though he had obviously wiped out pretty bad if the throbbing in his head was any indication. And Anders had been there like his fucking knight in shining armor to take him home and bandage him up.

He was pulled back into reality by his phone buzzing.

**then I guess you were right about kissing it to make it better lol**

So he had kissed him. That did nothing to quell the fantasies running around in his head.

**Maker, I am sorry about that. I'm a very stupid drunk.**

Garrett wanted to stay and text Anders all day but the ruminating smell coming from him of sweat and grime was soon to change his mind. He desperately needed a shower and maybe a brisk morning jog through Lowtown. Just to forget that the night before he had begged a very cute man to kiss his forehead. Though as he stepped in the hot shower and the water began to dissolve his cares he imagined begging for other things.

Shit. This was a bad sign.

Anders had just been friendly, he reasoned to himself. Friendly neighborhood doctor helping stupid drunks home from clubs. With their long blond locks that probably feel soft against his fingers and soft, plush lips against his-

"You're using too much water, you freeloader!" The pounding came from the door and brought Hawke's free flying mind back to the shower where it belonged, though the eager erection he was sporting for a guy he had absolutely zero chance with had other plans about his thoughts. He finished up the shower before Gamlen could blow a fuse and wrapped his hair while he looked at his phone again.

**dont worry, seriously. :) i'm not on call today and wanted some lunch somewhere thats not the hanged man. wanna come? i could show you around kirkwall -Anders**

Hawke almost dropped the phone, reading the message a million times over.

**I guess i should probably learn sometime, sure :)**

It was innocent enough. That way if he hadn't meant it to be so datelike he could recover from the situation.

**Hey, so Anders asked me to lunch and a tour around kirkwall.**

The message was for Marian. At least he had hoped she was awake at this hour. She hadn't returned home last night so Hawke only could assume she crashed with Isabela or Varric. While he waited for a response, he started to dress for his date-not-date with Anders. The response came about 10 minutes later.

**o shit. dont fuck anywhere dangerous**

Garrett grumbled, typing back.

**Not like that, he's just being friendly.**

Her response was almost immediate.

**ya ok "friendly"**

It did nothing to help the jittery butterflies in his stomach as he stepped outside to get fresh air before Anders was to come by. What if he had read too much into it? He guessed it was a little late to turn back, text Anders to cancel and masturbate alone for the rest of his life, considering the man was walking up the street towards his house.

* * *

 

Marian woke up with a blanket over her head and a note with some folded clothes near her.

_Thought you'd want a change of clothes. They may be too small :( I'm sorry ~Merrill_

She picked up the clothes, shedding her own alcohol stained garments. The shirt was cute, with a cat design on the front. It wasn't too small on her, but she assumed it was supposed to fit very baggy on Merrill. There was also a skater skirt that had a very elastic waist band that fit just right on her. Sighing, she pulled herself from the back room and to the coffee house. There was a soft melody playing and filling the room. Marian turned her head and saw the source. Merrill sat on a stool draped in a green dress and shawl and strummed on a big guitar the soft music with closed eyes. The sound was almost too much for Hawke's poor heart that now threatened to flutter out of her chest.

The petite girl was Elvhen, she remembered. The markings clear on her face claimed her as Dalish. Silently Marian drank in every detail of Merrill. Her face and the way her voice quivered when she went very low. How she never looked up save for one singular time. Only once she looked up and saw Marian here. Hawke was immediately ashamed, knowing she must have, in every way, looked like a pennant sinner praying to a statue in a chantry. She looked away, hearing the waver in Merrill's voice and soft smile she wore after. Maker, she was beautiful.

Hawke noticed her phone buzzing softly next to her. She checked the message from her brother, giggling as she responded. He was in love, poor guy. Falling head over heels in love with someone he barely knew. She sighed, that feeling now familiar to her.

Merrill thanked the crowd for listening after her last song and hopped down from the stage to visit Marian again.

"I'm glad they weren't too small," She smiled sheepishly.

Hawke looked down, confused for only a minute until she remembered the clothes. "Oh. Right, thank you so much. I'll wash them before bringing them back, I promise."

"That's quite alright," Merrill held up a small hand in peace, "You can keep them. They suit you."

Marian nodded graciously, "Thank you, again. Uh, would you like to, uh, sit with me?"

The Elvhen woman beamed, "That would be lovely." She sat across from Hawke, eyes shining brightly.

"You were great up there, you know. You have a beautiful voice." She smiled, fidgeting with a strand of stray hair.

"Thank you," Merrill dipped her head, "I actually moved away from my clan to play. I still miss them but I need to play my music for people to hear. What about you? Why do you play?"

Hawke had started to fall in love with the way Merrill spoke. A soft lilt of an accent playing on her voice. The way she looked around as she talked, probably still unused to talking to humans. She took a breath, regaining focus as she answered.

"It's like an escape for me. Like there's the world and there's the world when I'm playing my music. No one can touch me in the music world." Her movements were animated when she described it, causing Merrill to giggle.

"Really? I always think there is this type of being I'm trying to please. I keep playing hoping maybe it will be pleased with my music and with me." She looked at the table, ashamed, "That probably sounds dumb to you."

"I don't think it's dumb." Marian spoke softly, wanting to comfort Merrill in that moment.

Merrill paused and smiled for a moment before tilting her head in thought. "Do you smoke?" She asked, out of the blue.

"Oh, uh, no. I figured the lung cancer was less than appetizing." Marian was a bit taken aback, yet she didn't want to offend Merrill.

The petite woman let out a high-pitched giggle that Hawke felt in her soul. "No, not cigarettes."

Instantly the mistake colored a deep red on Marian's face, "Oh! Not for a long time now."

Merrill bit her lip softly. "Come on." She pulled Hawke by her hand out the door to which Hawke was happy to oblige her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for the kudos and comments! It's actually made me get the motivation to get off my lazy ass to write some more, you guys are awesome!


	3. Someone New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! whoa sorry for the long hiatus, but i'm a lazy asshole ok so hey what's up here's another chapter. Ill try to not abandon this again! thanks for the support guys!

"So where did you live before Kirkwall?" Anders sipped from the hot tea steaming in front of him. Garrett had almost known he would be a tea drinker from looking at him. They had sat down for lunch at a place called Josie's that was like a cross between a cafe and bookstore, the smell of old books and lavender wafted through the entire room which created somewhat of a wistful vibe.

  
"Ferelden, generally. Lothering, specifically." He picked at an absent fry on his plate.

  
"Ah, so what made you leave?" The question was very smooth but the memories it brought to the surface were extremely sharp still.

  
He winced and hoped Anders didn't notice it before thinking of a response. "I uh, we, me and my sister just-" He was floundering, shit.

  
Anders' expression turned sympathetic, "It's alright, Garrett, maybe another time." He flashed a small, understanding smile before going back to his wrap.

  
"How'd you find the club scene anyways, being a doctor?" Garrett tried to regain some composure, pushing depressing thoughts back in his mind.

  
"It was about 3 years ago, around finals in med school when my friends demanded I go do something fun before I started breaking down from stress. Coincidentally enough, it was amateur night for the club and they made me go up and start fucking with everything. I guess Varric saw something in my frantic awkwardness that he wanted to market. You know Varric, everything can be a gimmick." He chuckled, eyes crinkling in fond memory.

  
Garrett didn't want to stare at the man and make him feel uncomfortable but he was just so enraptured with the way he smiled, laughed, spoke.

  
"He does like those stage names. I'm surprised he didn't make you wear like a nurse's costume on stage." He pulled himself back into the real world to focus on the conversation at hand again, stuffing another fry in his mouth. Though Anders stifled a laugh by biting his lip, looking at Garrett with a fake pained expression.  
"Oh, dear Maker he did." He almost choked, not sure whether to laugh or suddenly imagine Anders wearing a sexy nurse costume. Though his brain made an executive decision to do both which left him a little red in the face which he would defend to the death was caused by the laughing fit if anyone were to ask. Not the embarrassment of realizing he was still sitting in front of the man he was now thinking about in a skimpy outfit.

  
"Don't laugh!" The slightly blushing blond playfully hit Garrett with the back of his hand, laughing as well.

  
They finished their lunch, still laughing about the costume occasionally before making their way back out to the streets of Lowtown. Their walk was cut short by a buzzing of Anders' phone. Immediately his mood shifted, looking at the screen.

  
"Everything alright?" Garrett saw the way his smile faltered.

  
"Yeah, uh, just fine. I'm gonna have to get back to my clinic. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't just walk away from our- from you." He looked anxious and it caused a sinking feeling in Hawke's stomach.

  
"No it's okay, I understand. Go help the helpless. Text me later?"

  
Anders nodded gratefully as he started speed walking towards Darktown. Hawke sighed as he disappeared, his mind finally returning to him. He leaned up against the wall outside the cafe, hoping everything was alright.

 

* * *

 

"How are there this many types of weed? And also, how do you grow this many types of weed?" She took another hit from the rolled joint Merrill passed to her, giggling.

  
"The Kirkwall alienage isn't exactly the most tight knit community, I had to find some sort of hobby, right?" She smiled, pressing a button on a remote to change the song playing on the speakers.

  
"Not the worst hobby to have." Marian smiled, passing the joint back to her.

  
"What are your hobbies, then?" Merrill looked at her with bright, inquisitive eyes. The kind of look the Hawke sister felt like sunshine when those beautiful green eyes found hers.

  
"I like music, and drinking, and photography-" It took a little bit of effort to remember her hobbies from the now clouded archives in her mind.

  
"Oh, oh, oh! You take pictures?" Merrill's face lit up, "You have to show me!"

  
Marian laughed, "Yeah, I'll show you Merrill. As soon as we're both not extremely high."

  
The elven girl nodded, remembering the smoke dancing in the air. "You really like that cupcake kind huh?" She sat up, leaning forward again to dispose of the roach.

  
Marian sighed, leaning against the couch. "Yeah, it tastes like my tenth birthday party." She stared at the wall, grin plastered on her face. The seat next to her shifted with the weight of the petite woman that now leaned close to the side of her.

  
"How was it?" Her voice sounded almost like Marian was dreaming, though she hoped she wasn't.

  
"It was great. My mom and dad made me this huge cake with a dragon on it that had this awesome red and orange icing that looked like fire. My asshole of a brother shoved his face in the cake and pissed me off, but my mom made him forfeit his piece so I got my revenge."

  
Merrill giggled, "Garrett did that?"

  
Marian paused, insides freezing. Merrill must have sensed her tense up because she looked at her directly. "N-no. Uh, my younger brother. Carver." She couldn't look at her, eyes darting away to the wall.

  
"Hey, is everything okay?" She felt the hand on her arm and looked back, a look of sincere care on Merrill's face.

  
Marian nodded, blinking back tears in favor of a smile, but suspected Merrill could see through that, guiding her to lay down, black messy hair falling into the elvhen woman's lap as she hummed to the music. She didn't say anything as Hawke tried to disguise her nose running as nothing or the way her eyes got watery as allergies. And for that, Hawke was grateful.

 

* * *

 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" The man's hazel glare bore into the eyes of the unwelcome guest currently sitting at his kitchen table. Anders built up the hate and anxiety all the way home and now that he was faced with the man in front of him, he was ready to unleash how angry he was.

But the stranger just smiled charmingly, waving his hand nonchalantly. "How nice of you to join me. I was hoping you'd see my message."

  
Anders was shaking from rage, anger seeping from every pore. "You shouldn't be here. You need to leave. I don't need you."

  
The man gave a slight tut, treating Anders like a child with a tantrum. "Oh, you don't? Do you remember the last time you 'didn't need me'? Your little outbursts have a body count, my friend. And if I were you, I'd be spending a lot less time in the gallows. Never know who may be looking for you."

  
Anders knew him. He knew he'd try to scare him into begging back at his feet for him to stay and help him. No, he couldn't go back. He took a deep breath before looking at him again. "Get out of here, and don't you dare come back."

  
The guest threw another wicked grin again, like he held checkmate at all times. "I hope that nice newcomer, what was his name... Hawke. I hope he enjoys the other side of you. I'm sure he'll be seeing it soon." The last part he said below a whisper but it hammered through Anders' mind like it wanted to fill the spaces in his mind with dread.

The door closed again and he collapsed, sobs wracking his body as his energy was taken from him, memories flooding in from the past that he had hoped to stay here. He wasn't right. He was lying. And Hawke- seeing the 'other side' of him. No. There was no other side, not anymore. He wouldn't let Justice control his mind like this again.


	4. Collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking through all this, guys! if you like this story or wanna see more send a kudos my way possibly
> 
> TW this chapter for domestic abuse and mention of character death

"Let me get this straight, the beautiful blond doctor took you to a nice cafe and told you he had a sexy nurse outfit and you didn't even try for a kiss? The fuck is wrong with you, bro?" Marian had to reach up to smack the back of Garrett's head.

  
"He had to go to, something about the clinic he works at or something." He raised his hands defensively, "It wasn't even a date, he was just being a friendly dude!"

  
Marian rolled her eyes, "How are we related?"

  
"You have no room to speak, you got high with a cute elvhen girl who let you cuddle up to her and didn't kiss her either so I don't wanna hear it. Maker, you smell like that campsite mother and father took us to when we were children." He was rewarded with a pillow thrown at his face for that.

  
"I do not! There were like a hundred skunks at that campsite. Do you remember Frenchie? We had to give that huge bulk of a dog a bath in fucking tomato juice, and then she just started shaking it off." The end of her sentence was accentuated by a gagging noise which caused them both to erupt into laughter, remembering the way the camp had looked like a crime scene after the dog was dried off.

Their laughter subsided quickly however, a vague sense of sadness burying itself in Garrett's stomach. He wanted that back. The camping trip, the dog, especially mom and dad. He knew Marian did too. Though she was the kind to bottle up most of her emotions about it, even around Garrett. He hadn't seen her cry about anything yet, whether she had at all was a mystery to him.

  
"Are we at the Hanged Man again tomorrow?" She looked at her phone for the schedule, changing topics quickly.

  
Garrett pushed the thoughts away again. "Yeah, after Fenris, I believe."

  
She hummed next to him before stretching and getting up, "I'm gonna take a shower. Order some takeout while I'm gone."

  
He opened his phone to start ordering when he saw the message pop up from Anders

**Sorry for leaving so suddenly, we were having a good time. I'll make it up to you after tomorrow's set. I know a special place that serves fresh cookies 24/7 :)**

Garrett almost beamed, writing a response.

**As long as everything is okay you're forgiven. They better have peanut butter cookies!**

He started ordering food from the nearest takeout place when the next message came through.

**Peanut butter? Next you'll be telling me you're a dog person. They have it but it's far inferior to the mighty chocolate chip**.

Marian walked in wearing pajamas by the time he answered the message, looking hopefully at him. "When's the drop off time?"

  
Garrett's smile dropped, "Oh shit I totally forgot to order."

  
She groaned, "C'mon Gare! I was building up an appetite for orange chicken and white rice in there!"

  
"I'll order it now, I promise." He pulled up the website again and ordered, confirming the food would be there in 45 minutes. Which was 45 minutes of Marian throwing him exasperated, starving looks.

* * *

 

Merrill woke up to the early rays of sunshine peeking in through her foggy window. She got in the shower with cold water running over her pale skin and dark green vallaslin. She had gotten used to the cold water, the alienage never receiving anything else.

  
Gaining her motivation, she got out again after moments of reflective thought and pulled on a flowing dress that sucked in at her waist before flaring down. She pulled on her tall boots with it, grabbing her guitar before making her way to the Hanged Man. Merrill tried to keep herself busy on the way there, checking her phone. There was an unread text from Marian which delighted her. She had enjoyed the afternoon they spent together the day before, checking the message with a skip in her step.

**I saw this as I went to bed and thought you should see.**

There was an image attached to the message, a beautiful picture of the sunrise that captured the first beautiful rays of morning. It was truly stunning and Merrill saved it to her phone, feeling a warmth in her chest like her heart was happy.

**It's so beautiful. You take wonderful pictures. You'll have to show me how you take them sometime and I'll show you how I grow my plants**

  
She knew there would be no text back for now. Chances were she was fast asleep if she had stayed awake until the morning. There was something endearing about how Marian saw a sunrise and thought of Merrill. Sighing, she pushed the phone into her bag before walking in the coffee shop. The morning barista was there, Aveline, who was built like a club bouncer but made a fierce chai tea latte. Besides, Merrill knew that she was really a sweetheart when it mattered.

  
She started to set up her guitar and check the mic before tuning. The coffee shop would open up in a half hour but she always liked being completely ready. She took the free time she had to remember yesterday while sipping a latte. Marian had seemed incredibly sweet and also adorable when she was high. Though she had gotten very sad when she mentioned a brother. Distantly Merrill wondered what happened, not even for curiosity's sake but she had to admit she cared quite a bit for the girl. She seemed tough, yet gentle. And it didn't hurt she was really very beautiful. Merrill had only had relationships with few others (only exclusively in her clan) but Hawke made her evaluate how she felt.

* * *

 

Night came very quickly that day, and Marian and Hawke found themselves at the Hanged Man staring at the gimmicky outfits Varric had made them.

  
"An eagle, really?" Marian looked disgusted, Garrett couldn't blame her. 

  
"No it's a hawk," He corrected her, ginger hair pulled back in a bun and index finger pointing to the bird.

  
"It's a fucking eagle, Varric. No, I just wanna wear what I always wear."

  
He sighed as the outfit was cast aside but Garrett felt for him, donning the white shirt with black light hawk on it. "I think it looks pretty cool, Varric."

  
The man smiled gratefully at him, "Thank you, new favorite Hawke twin." He made a point of looking around before drawing Hawke closer, "Hey. I heard you and Blondie went out on the town yesterday." He spoke in hushed tones and immediately Garrett blushed, nodding.

  
He contemplated, staring at Garrett solemnly before muttering again, "Be careful Garrett. I've known Blondie for a while and I'm worried." He began to clean a glass with his polishing rag as Hawke let it sink in.

  
"Worried for him or me?"

  
Varric gave him a halfhearted smile, "Both."  
That was when Anders walked through the door and joined them at the bar, smiling broadly at Garrett.

  
"I see you made it, what are we discussing over here?" He had a blissful smile on his face and Garrett hesitated, not wanting to lie but not knowing how to say anything else.

  
"We were betting on how quickly Marian will resign and wear the outfits I made them." He nodded to the forgotten tube dress laying over the counter.

  
"What? I quite like those outfits. You kinda look like you're in a boyband with all that vivid white, you could be the next Vanilla Ice" He gave a chuckle, hooking his fingers in the belt loops of the distressed skinny jeans he wore low on his hips. Garrett absently wondered how anyone could look any more beautiful wearing a tank top that had to have been fetched from the bottom of a laundry hamper. Maker damn it, it was like the man tried to look like he didn't care about his wardrobe and Hawke loved every bit of it.

  
"Yeah thanks. Boyband." He hid his eyeroll in a pint of beer.

  
"Sounds like Broody is nearly done." Varric said it as a passing mention, but Garrett understood the implication as he got up and walked to the back room. Though, Varric's warning kept ringing in his head. He was worried. About what? Obviously he'd known Anders for a while, maybe he was just worried for him getting his heart broken by the newcomer. He shrugged it off as he walked to the stage, Marian already set up and testing some tracks to herself.

  
"You seem really distracted, you okay?" The words were said in jest, but Garrett knew his sister was genuinely concerned. He nodded as he set up, trying to not think about how Varric wasn't looking at Anders as they spoke at the bar. What had happened?

  
The beat took away most of the stress he felt, melting into the smooth beat of their first song. A chill beat that got them wanting more. Their next song was a raver and he could hear the sounds of the crowd yelling up above. One thing the Hawke twins had noticed was how loosely the club enforced a drug free space. Garrett probably didn't even know half of the things being passed around below, if he was being honest. The scene back in Lothering was extremely bad, not even enforcing rules about drugs, but then again there weren't that many people around that were going to penalize them. It was risky in Kirkwall, especially with their incredibly strict law enforcement. Garrett even wondered how no one had caught on to the club, or if they were paid off to say nothing. Varric had seemed like the type that knew pretty much everything happening in the city. Spies, maybe?

His train of thought derailed as he saw Anders and Varric arguing at the bar. He stood, frozen as the tall blond stormed away from the bar and out the door. He got a painful jab to the side as Marian reminded him he was missing a lot of beats. He shook it off, trying to focus on the songs but he couldn't get the picture of them arguing out of his head. It felt like hours before their set finally ended and they made it back to he backroom. Marian began to ask him what the problem was but he didn't hear anything, darting out the door before she had a chance to finish her sentence. He needed to find Anders.

* * *

 

  
The cool night air did pretty much nothing to calm his nerves, and neither did the menthol cigarette he was frantically trying to smoke. He could feel himself shaking but he didn't want to think about it. Of course Varric would know. He loved the man who had almost taken him in like a son but Maker sometimes he hated that bastard. It was different this time. He didn't need justice, didn't need anything from him, he was okay. He had control.

  
The sound of someone coming closer made his anxiety spike, though he almost sighed in relief when he saw it was Hawke.

  
He heard the man suck in a gasp, "Anders. I- you left. I was really worried." He looked like he was torn between giving him space and moving closer, so Anders gave a weak smile before patting the clear spot next to him.

  
"Sorry about that, I just had to get some air." He knew the lie didn't work, that Garrett didn't believe him but there was no objection to it.

  
"Anders, is everything okay?" The raw sincerity of his voice made him look up, a traitorous tear escaping his eyes.

  
The larger man pulled him into a warm embrace, allowing him to hide his tears in the man's lycra shirt. A part of him felt guilty, bringing his big pile of problems to Hawke. Another part wrapped itself around hope, the hope that Garrett would see him, really see him and not be afraid.

  
The idea calmed him down enough to pull away slowly from Garrett who looked at him with more care than anyone had before. He felt the warmth of his hands against his jaw, cupping his face. A rough thumb wiped away a tear moving down his face.

  
"I'm sorry."

  
Garrett winced from the words and shook his head softly. "Don't be."

  
Anders reached up to place his hand over Hawke's. He wanted to cement him there, like he was going to disappear. But he was real, he was there.

  
He felt himself lean in, scanning Garrett's face from his eyes to his lips. Stopping himself before he got too close. He was just being friendly, right? He just cared about people. The kind, large, probably very straight man would not appreciate Ander's trying to kiss him.

  
But Garrett must have sensed his hesitation, closing the distance between them. He was tentative and kind, as if letting Anders decide what he wanted. And he responded, kissing him back more fervently. He wanted to forget about where they were, about what was going on. He wanted to know Hawke and nothing else. The man seemed happy to oblige, parting his lips when Anders' ghosted his tongue against them.

  
He felt his heart break as Garrett pulled away, but felt the warmth of relief wash over him as he realized there were coarse fingers running through his hair.

  
"It's going to be okay." His voice was still so comforting. And Anders felt the need to agree.

  
"Thank you," He paused and cleared his throat, "I believe I promised you some freshly baked cookies."

  
This got the man to chuckle, scratching his beard in thought, "Yeah. Yeah, lets go get some of those."

  
Anders smiled, standing up against the wall and leading them towards the cookie shop, the conversation that clung to where they had sat seeming like a physical and permanent apparition.

* * *

 

Marian was still confused as she made her way home, sending another message to her brother. Where the fuck did he go? Finally she shrugged and gave up, walking in the front door to the small house as her nose filled with a thick smell of alcohol. Maker, who spilled cheap liquor all over the floor? She heard the bottle zip past her head and break against the wall. _Fuck!_ She gasped, stepping back and snapping her head towards the source. Gamlen was standing there with a snarl on his face nursing a bottle of cheap ferelden whiskey.

  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She snapped.

  
"Don't you fucking talk to me like that, I can do whatever I want. This is my house. And you two... living in here and taking up all the space. You were the one that killed my sister weren't you, that killed Leandra?" He looked angry, furious, and the dark bags under his eyes hinted he had been drowning his sorrow of his sisters passing with cheap swill.

  
"Fuck off, you're a pitiful bastard and you don't know what you're talking about." She felt the cold chill down her back. _Reason her mother was dead_. She didn't do anything. It wasn't her fault.

  
But reality slapped her in the face in the form of the sting in her cheek as Gamlen's palm struck her. It took her a second, standing there in a state of shock and disbelief before sprinting out the door again towards the club. It was the only place she could think of to go this late at night for solace. They let her in immediately, beat still pumping from the stage as a returning dj was playing some house beat. Varric looked confused when he saw her, putting everything down to lend his attention.

  
"Hey, kid what's wrong?"

  
She knew he could see the mark on her face and the tears in her eyes.

  
"Varric I just need to stay here again tonight. I can go in the back room." She was aware of her arms folding across herself, not meaning to seem as vulnerable as she probably did.

  
"No problem kid, follow me okay?" He gave Isabela a nod before walking out from behind the bar and leading Marian upstairs to a quaint little apartment with lots of music records hanging on the wall and pictures of people posing with Varric. Some she knew and some she didn't. If it had been another time she would have said something nice about his apartment, but she didn't, instead climbing in the bed of the guest room he walked her to.

  
"If you need anything, come get me, okay?" Marian didn't remember her father much anymore as he died when she was younger, but if she had to guess, she'd say Varric had a paternal instinct just like him.

She nodded her thanks as he turned heel and walked out again, door shutting as he made his retreat.

  
Marian couldn't remember falling asleep but she found herself waking up in the same room with the sound of someone walking in the room, humming.

  
"Oh! I hadn't known you were awake." Merrill looked surprised before moving to where she was laying on the bed, carrying a large tray.  
"Varric told me about last night, thought I'd bring you something. It's not much, but it's an old dalish recipe."

  
Marian nodded, absently rubbing her cheek that wasn't sensitive anymore. She saw Merrill catch a glimpse before looking down.

  
"Is everything alright, Hawke? Are you in any danger?" She sat down beside the Hawke sister, now looking at the food on the plate. It smelled delicious, she had to admit. It looked like herb roasted leeks and wild mushrooms with eggs.

  
"I'm- I'm fine." She picked up the fork and began to eat some of the food, finding every bite absolutely delicious.

  
"Hawke," At the tone, she looked up at the smaller woman whose eyes were extremely watery, "Tell me the truth, are you in danger?"

  
For a second she wanted to lie, tell her she was fine again, that everything was okay. But she remembered the hate in Gamlen's eyes, the way he threw the bottle at her. How he hadn't cared when he hit her.

  
Marian gave a stiff nod, using the fork to shift around a stray mushroom. Merrill reached out and took her free hand in her own petite one. "Stay with me. There's enough room at my house."

  
Again the Hawke sister wanted to turn her down, tell her everything was okay. But a part of her screamed to stop being stupid. She liked Merrill and there wasn't any denying it. She needed the help. But she didn't want to be a bother. She nodded, tension melting from her shoulders as Merrill grinned at her, relief clear on her face.

  
"Finish up your meal, I want to take a little walk with you." She lamented Merrill taking her hand back, but dug into the food, savoring every bite as she scarfed it down.

  
She finished up, insisting on taking her own tray to the kitchen when she heard the muffled voice outside the door.

  
"I need to see my sister!" She swiveled as Garrett walked in frantically, quickly pacing up to her like the big brother he was.

  
"Are you okay? What happened?" He looked like a confused oversized dog for a moment before pulling her close in a hug, holding her out again to look at her.

  
"I went home last night after I couldn't find you and I.. I guess Gamlen was drunk again and he hit me. It just freaked me out, everything's okay." But Garrett no longer looked like a caring brother. There was a rage boiling under his expression.

  
"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch," He whispered cruelly.

  
"No Garrett, don't. I don't want to be responsible for anyone else getting hurt." She flinched, crossing her arms again. Though she felt Merrill to her side, a reassuring arm around hers.

  
"Did he tell you-?" Garrett was 6'2" of pure goofy awkwardness with a chewy nougat center but he looked like a storm right now, a kettle boiling over.

  
"Drop it, Garrett. Just, please for me don't do anything." She looked up at him, pleading.

  
His expression softened again as he thought, finally nodding. "None of it. Nothing was your fault. You know that. Things just happen."

  
She flinched, nodding. Though what Gamlen had said made her extremely guilty. Her fault, not her fault. It didn't matter, their mom was dead, and beth and carver, and dad. Maybe it was all Marian's fault and she was too stupid to realize. She shoved the thought out of her mind as she smiled weakly at Garrett, "I'll be okay. I'm staying with Merrill for now. Don't worry."

  
His eyebrows raised slightly, looking at the smaller woman. "You're Merrill? My sister was right, you are adorable!"

  
Marian scowled, "Gare!"

  
But Merrill just giggled which made Marian's heart flutter. "She said that?" Her big, bright green eyes twinkled as she tilted her head at Marian.

  
"I... maybe." She felt the blush creeping into her face, "But it's time for you to leave!" She pointed at Garrett and the door, "Now!"

  
She saw the shit eating grin he had as he nodded and walked towards the door, "Text me later, okay Marian?" He waited for her to nod before disappearing again, leaving her with sweet Merrill and her big green eyes.


End file.
